warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Snowdapple page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snowdapple (talk) 17:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) re: No this is not an rp wiki, this is a wiki focused solely on the fanfictions of Prin Pardus. And no, don't write a fanfiction on here. 19:07, December 15, 2015 (UTC) re: It shows differently on other browsers and tbh I'd like it to be how I see it on my browser 17:33, December 17, 2015 (UTC) No. Please do not advertise other wikis other than Warriors Wiki on this site. Also, I made the blanks, and they are for this wiki's use only 18:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I'm really busy as it is fixing up this wiki, so no, I'm sorry, but I cannot. 18:03, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Only senior warriors and above can CBA an image. Please look here for more info. 18:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) re: Define draw. As in technology drawing, or paper drawing/sketching? 01:47, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Advertising Mink, please stop advertising your wiki here. I get that you need chararts for it, but you are not allowed to advertise any wiki other than Wwiki, which this is a sub wiki of. 13:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Advertising is also when you constantly bring up something of yours for other people to take interest in it. And plus, when you say it's your wiki, they're gonna go onto your userpage and see the links to your favorite wikis above. If you tell someone about it, that's advertising. If it's linked on your userpage, then that's fine. They can easily come across that by themselves. So please do not ask any more of my members to join your wiki. Sorry if I come off as harsh. 14:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) pca Hi mink. You were removed due to inactivity. Any period longer than two weeks of inactivity, you will be removed. 18:21, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Well technically youre supposed to ask to rejoin, and kits arent allowed to touch the table, but ill let this one slide this time. Im sorry about your uncle. 19:14, January 27, 2016 (UTC) You need to post that on the vacation list on PCA's page, not my talk page. 00:16, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry, Mink. I can't help you. I'm way too busy maintaining things here. Plus, I got all these new pages to make. 14:01, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Well technically, since it's the WWiki's charcat template, you gotta ask them. 14:18, May 10, 2016 (UTC) advertising Mink i have told you countless times not to advertise your wikis here. Even if you arent linking them, i do not appreciate it. If you advertise again it will result in a 1 week ban. Regards 02:36, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Art theft Mink. I am going to ask you nicely to take down your leader blanks on the Warriors Wiki. They are nearly identical to my old leader blanks from this wiki, as seen here. I have already contacted SnowedLightning about this. Either you change them altogether or just remove them. I am well aware that Malina "sketched" them, but you are just as in the wrong as they are. I will give you one reply to explain yourself. 15:03, 1/03/2019 So why do they look literally the same? I don't care if you give me the stuff showing the sketches or whatever. You do know when using a paint program, sometimes people take a picture and then act like they sketched it, get rid of the photo's layer, and then go on with their lives? Yeah, that's what you did. Now you must change them, or I will have to act accordingly. 15:08, 1/03/2019